entre eux
by magicienne d'Oz
Summary: Je suis pas douée pour les résumés alors je vais faire court: c'est un slash HPDM et pour la suit venez lire
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde. Bon alors quand vous ferez vos critiques prenez en comptes que c'est ma première Fanfiction

Rien ne m'appartient sauf Malia, Kalie, le Maitre et tous les profs qu'on ne retrouve pas dans le Harry Potter de J.K Rowlings.

C'est un HPDM et dons les homophobes DEHORS!!!!!!

Et bah bonne lecture a tous!!!!

Prologue

_**Manoir Malfoy**_

Une silhouette sombre se faufilait dans les couloirs du manoir endormis pour arrivé devant une porte noire. La silhouette ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une chambre d'enfant. Dans cette chambre dormait un petit garçon d'à peine un an qui ne se doutait de rien. L'homme en noir se dirigea vers le berceau où dormait le petit bonhomme et le pris dans ses bras sans réveillé l'endormis. Avec son précieux fardeau il se précipita vers la porte d'entée et s'évanoui dans la nuit.

_**Manoir Potter**_

Au même instant au manoir Potter une autre silhouette noir entrait elle aussi dans un manoir endormis. Elle parcourait les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une porte blanche. Derrière cette porte dormait un enfant de un an qui par contre lui était éveillé et qui attendais l'homme avec impatience. Quand l'homme se trouvit au-dessus du berceau l'enfant tendis les bras vers lui comme pour réclammé qu'il le porte. L'homme pris l'enfant dans ses bras et sortis du manoir ppur s'évaporé dans la nature.

_**QG des Rozens**_

-Maitre les envoyés sont de retours!!

-Bien faites les entrées.

Les deux hommes qui venait de parlés étaient dans une pièce grise avec pour seul mobilier une grande table réctangulaire au bout de alquelle se trouvait un trône en ivoir. Sur ce trône était assi l'homme qui avait demandé a ce que l'on fasse rentré les envoyés. Cet homme avait une capuche qui lui recouvrait le haut du visage et on ne voyait que sa bouche qui souriais à la pensée de ce qui allait ce passé. Seul quelques privilégiés avait pu voir ses yeux. Le deuxième homme était quand à lui assis à la droite du premier et regardais la porte. Il étais assez grand et avais une forte musculature. Ses cheveux étaient blond roux et ses yeux avient la couleur du chocolat. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux autre hommes portant dans leurs bras chacun un bébé. L'un des bébé pleurait depuis qu'il était réveillé, l'autre était très calme comme si il s'avait ce qui l'attendait.

-Nous les avons trouvés Maitre!!dirent les deux hommes dans un parfait ensemble.

-Parfait!! Apportez-les moi!!

Les deux envoyés s'approchèrent de leur Maitre et lui donnèrent les enfants. Dès que l'homme les eus touchés le pleurnichard s'arrêta de pleuré et fit un grand sourire tandis que l'autre restait de mabre.

-Chers enfants vous êtes les élus et vous avez pour missions de nous sauvez tous!!! Mais pour le moment on va vous conduire dans vos appartementts.

Il repassa les bébés aux hommes qui les avaient amené ici et leurs fit une recommendation.

-Surtout n'oubliez pas ils ne doivent jamais être séparés l'un de l'autre!!

-Oui Maitre!!!!

Sur ce les nouvelles nounous des enfantss ce dirigèrent vers les portes pour ensuites allez aux appartements des deux petits anges qui dormaient déjà.

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! Please pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé meme si c'est poyr me critiquer!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1:**

_Dix ans plus tard_

Les deux bébés n'en étaient plus. Ils avaient maintenant 11ans et étaient devenus très proches, ils s'aimaient beaucoup ainsi que les deux jeunes filles qui avaient grandies avec eux. Effectivement peu de jours après leur arrivée, deux petites fille, agées des seulement quelques mois de moins qu'eux les avaient rejoins. Tandis que les autres enfants qui habitaient le QG jouaient ensemble, les quatres petits ne passaient leurs temps qu'en petit comité. Harry et Drago passaient plus de temps ensembles mais aimaient beaucoup leurs petites ''soeurs''.

Le Maitre avait été obligé de trouver un nom pour les deux plus jeunes car elles étaient orphelines et avaient été prises par les envoyés a leurs mères mourante qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de leurs donner un nom. Il décida de laisser le privilège (Nda:surtout le travail chiant!!) de leurs trouver un nom aux trois personnes qui allaient les élevées. Il s'agissait de deux femmes et d'un hommes. Il y avait Marie une femme plutot forte d'une trentaine d'années et qui adorait les enfants et était tendre avec eux. Ensuite venait Cathie une jeune femme de vingts ans qui semblait plus apte à se battre plutot que de s'occuper d'enfants et enfin Shene, il était probablement agé d'une vingtaine d'années et avait toujours un visage sérieux. Tout trois décidèrent que l'enfant la plus sage s'appelerait Malia et que la plus turbulente serait Kalie. Pendant dix ans ils s'occupèrent de Harry, Drago, Malia et Kalie.

-Maliaaaa!!

S'était le foutoire dans les appartements des quatres enfants. Kalie avait retournée toute sa chambre puis celle de Harry et enfin celle de Drago avant d'arriver à celle de Malia qui refusait obstinément de lui autoriser l'accès de son antre.

-Malia!! ouvre bon sang!!

-Pourquoi je devrais t'ouvrir Kalie??

Kalie mit quelques milièmes de secondes avant de répondre:

-Parce que j'ai perdu ma robe bleu et que j'ai envie de la mettre aujourd'hui!

Kalie était une petite fille très coquette, elle avait les cheveux roux qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux avait une couleur très banale mais qui faisait resortire ses cheveux: ils étaient marron chocolat. Après qu'elle est répondu la porte s'ouvrit sur une fille un peu plus grande qu'elle et qui elle portait ses cheveux marron très court comme un garçon.

-Entre!! Mais tu ne me fous pas le bordel comme chez Harry ou Drago!! Parce que peut-être qu'eux te passe tout mais pas moi!!

En effet Harry et Drago permettais à Kalie de faire tout ce qu'elle voulais. Mais il niait tout en bloc qu'en on le leur reprochais.

-C'est pas vrai ils me passent pas tout!!

Kalie aussi n'aimait pas qu'on dise que ses grands frères lui passait tout.

-Bon tu entre oui ou non?? Malia étais déjà agacée et la journée ne faisait que commencer.

-Oui,oui c'est bon!!

Kalie commença à chercher dans la petite chambre bleue en remettant tout à sa place pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa soi-dissante soeur. Au bout d'une heure elle n'avait toujours pas trouver sa robe.

-Bon tu vois elle est pas là donc tu peut sortir?!

Malia en avait marre et elle le disait.

Kalie sortie donc de la chambre pour aller se choisir une autre tenue.

**Quelque heures plus tard.**

Harry, Drago, Kalie et Malia se trouvaient dans une salle de cours. Ils éatient entourés d'autres enfants de leurs age qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Après dix ans à les avoir laissés qu'entre eux le Maitre avait décidé que se serait mieux pour eux de se siocabiliser.

-Bonjour chers élèves!! Tous à vos places.

Le professeyr venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Tout le monde regagna sa place.

-Bon je vois que nos quatres nouveaux sont bien là!! Le Maitre m'avait prévenu que vous décendririez de votre tour d'ivoir.

Le professeur faisait preuve de sarcasme et Drago n'aimait pas ça, lui seul était en mesure de le faire.

-Nous n'habitions pas dans une tour d'ivoire et nous ne menions pas une vie plus cool que la votre contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser!!

Harry et les filles ne disaient rien sachant que Drago saurait remettre le prof à sa place. Le cour se continua ainsi, avec un professeur à bout de nerfs qui jetait des regards incendiant sur un Drago tout content de son effets sur leur premier prof de la journée. Bien sùr il ne se serait pas permis se genre de comportement avec Cathie ou même Shene.

-Il était cool ce cour!! Vous trouvez pas?? demanda Drago.

-Non. Harry avait parlé d'un ton calme et posé qui reflaitait son agacement.

-Quoi Harry?! Ne me dis pas que tu n'a pas aimé la façon dont Drago a traité le prof ??

-Non parce que ça reste un professeur au même titre que Shene et Cathie. Tu ne les aurais pas traité comme ça n'est-ce pas?

Drago commençais à culpabilisé pour avoir traité un prof comme un minable.

-Bien sùr que non! Je ne l'aurais pas fait.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait avec Mr Lupin??

Drago baissa la tête. Harry avait otujours su le faire se sentir mal après qu'il ai fait une bétise. Il décida donc de rebroussé chemin et d'aller présenté ses excuses au prof.

Malia qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la conversation lui demanda ou il allait.

-Je vais demandé pardon au professeur Lupin.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourir ce qui conforta l'idée de Drago d'aller voir Mr Lupin.

-Bon a toute à l'heure.

Et il se dirigea vers la salle de classe qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il trouva la porte fermée et toqua.

-Entrez.

Drago pussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

-Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite Monsieur??

Drago qui regardais le sol depuis qu'il était entré releva la tête et dit a son professeur:

-Je voulais vous demandez pardon pour mon comportement puèril de tout à l'heure.

-Et qui vous a mis cette idée en tête??

Drago ne voulais pas avoué que l'idée ne venait pas de lui, il avait honte de ne pas avoir pensé venir de son propre chef.

-C'est Harry, Monsieur, il a toujour eu lme don de me faire culpabiliser la où je ne voyais que justice.

-Et bien Drago, Harry a une très bonne influence sur vous. Et j'accepte vos excuses.

-Merci professeur.

Drago sentit un poids disparaître de son ventre et il sortit de la pièce pour aller rejoindre ses amis dans le réféctoire. Le Maitre avait aussi exiger que puisque qu'ils avaient cours avec les autres ils devaient mangés avec eux dans la même pièce.

Drago venait d'arriver davant les portes et entra.

-DRAGO!!

Kalie avait vu son frère entrer dans la pièce et était impatiente de savoir comment ça s'était passé avec le professeur. Drago s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Harry.

-Comment ça s'est passé??

Ce n'était pas Kalie qui avait posé la question mais Harry.

-Bien, il a accépté mes excuses.

Ils mangèrent tous les quatres et repartirent vers leurs cours de l'aprè-midi où tout ce passa bien. Drago avait retenus la leçon et ne chercha plus les profs.

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi?? Mooi je trouve que c'est pas mal pour une première fic enfin après vous avez votre avis._

_Ne vous en faîtes pas on ne va pas avoir toutes les années scolaires de nos deux tourtereaux mais on va vite venir a leur relation XD!! Et désolée si vous pensez que je met du temps a udapter!! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_et pensez a reviwier please (merde voilà que je me m'ai a l'anglais alors que je sais pas parlè français)_

_Re-Bisouxxxxxx_

_Imala!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que le quatuor avait commencé leurs cours en compagnie des autres adolescents. Ils avaient maintenant 13 ans, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas changé, ni physiquement ni moralement. Sauf peut être Harry qui était de plus en plus renfermé. Drago ne savait plus comment prendre son ami de toujours pour que celui-ci ne s'enerve pas. Malia était la seule à pouvoir lui parler, elle lui en faisait d'ailleur très souvent le reproche.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça!! Drago s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et je suis sùr que même si elle ne le dit pas Kalie aussi.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il savait qu'il avait changé mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'était son seul moyen de se protéger.

-Harry, tu m'écoute quand je te parle??

-Oui Malia, t'en fais pas ma puce.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!!

-Ok c'est bon t'exite pas!! Bon je sais que j'ai un comportement bizarre mais j'y peux rien alors soit tu fais avec soit tu me laisse avec mon caractère.

-Hé mais moi j'ai rien dit!! Mais vu que tu veux être seul je vais te laisser en tête à tête avec ton mauvais caractère!!

Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait Malia partie rejoindre Drago et Kalie dans le réfctoire. Harry quant à lui resta plantè dans le couloir à attendre on ne sait quoi. Il réfléchissait à comment rejoindre sa salle de cours sans croiser d'élève de sa classe quand une bande de six garçons se dirigea vers lui.

-Alors Potty (Nda: non se n'est pas en rapport avec son nom de famille, je vous rappelle qu'il est pas sensé savoir qui sont ses parents) on se balade et sans ses amis en plus.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?!

-Rien mais au moins je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu!!

Et sur ces si gentilles phrase celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande sauta sur Harry et le rua de coups à tel point qu'il ne pu se relevè quand son agresseur fut partit.

Harry réussit au prit de grand efforts a se diriger vers ses appartements où il était sur de ne trouver personne à cette heure. En effet il n'y avait pas âmes qui vive, il put donc aller dans sa chambre s'allonger pour le restant de la journée éspérant que cette fois Malia ne vienne pas le chercher. Apparament elle avait découvert l'absence de Harry et avait décidé de venir le chercher. Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre de Harry environ une heure plus tard.

-Harry qu'est ce que tu fous??

Harry se retourna et regarda Malia d'une façon bizarre.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?? Malia commençait às'inquiéter.

-Rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Bon bah reste dormir, pour une fois je ne dit rien.

Malia allait partir quand elle vit une tache rouge sur le t-shirt de son ami.

-C'est quoi ce sang sur ton t-shirt??

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arriver à l'intèrieur de celle-ci il ne ferma pas la porte ce qui fit comprendre à Malia qu'elle devait entrée. Quand elle entra, elle vit Harry torse nu. Se qu'elle vit la figea de stupeur: le torse de Harry était recouvert de plaies plus ou moins récentes.

-Mais..., Malia ne trouvait pas les mots pour expliquer sa surprise.

-C'est rien juste quelques blessures que je me suis faites en tombant dehors.

Malia n'y croyait rien, ses blessures étaient trop profondes pour avoir été faites en tombant. Mais elle ne chercha pas à découvrir la vérité, son ami étais facile à énerver ces temps-ci.

-Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière!!

Harry ne voulait pas se rendre à l'infirmerie, il savait que si sa ''soeur'' était dupe, l'infirmière ne le serait pas. Harry ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il ai été frappé.

-Non ça va aller!! Ne t'en fait pas pour moi et va en cours. Je vais me reposer et quand tu me reverras ce soir je n'aurais plus rien.

Malia savait que c'était faux mais ne voulant pas contrarier Harry elle sortie quand même et décida de ne pas prévenir Drago et Kalie.

De leur côté, Drago et Kalie ne savait pas où se trouvait leur deux amis. Drago commençait à s'inquiéter pour Harry. Il trouvait qu'il avait changé depuis quelques temps et qu'il ne ressemblait plus au Harry qu'il connaissait mais alors pas du tout.

Drago savait que Harry était très influençable et il commençait à penser qu'il avait été embarqué dans des histoires pas possibles. Kalie de son côté se faisait un film sur ses deux amis. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas, mais alors pas du tout pour elle ils étaient tout simplement en train de se bécoter dans une salle vide. Elle avait bien sur remarqué que Harry était distant mais pour elle c'était parce qu'il était amoureux.

-Ouf!! je suis pas en retard!!

Malia venait de débarquer d'on ne sais où et ça se voyait qu'elle avait courus.

-Mais t'étais où?? Kalie et Drago venait de parler en même temps.

-Dans les appartements!

-Alors t'étais pas avec Harry?? Kalie était triste d'apprendre que son Harry n'était pas distant par amour mais pour autre chose.

-Non je l'ai pas vu, mais au fait il est où??

-Bah dit toi que si Kalie te le demande c'est qu'on sais pas!! Drago était en train de s'enerver.

-C'est bon t'exite pas, ça se trouve il est seulement en train de dormir dans son lit!!

-Mais tu viens de dire qu'il était pas aux appartements, Kalie ne comprenait plus rien.

-J'ai pas non plus regarder dans sa chambre!!

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le proffesseurLupin, Malia alla directement à sa rencontre pour lui parler du cas de Harry.

-Professeur, Harry est fatigué il ne pourras pas venir aujourd'hui. Et pourrais-je vous parler a la fin du cours s'il vous plait??

-Bien sur Malia si tu veux!!

Le cours se passa sans annicroches et personne ne remarqua l'absence de Harry.

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plait!! si c'est le cas laisser moi une review et si c'est le contraire et bien faite le aussi. Pour le faire c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche de vorte écran!!_

_**RAR:**_

**Ariani Lee Gore**: J'essaye, j'essaye... mais je trouve pas alors si tu peux m'aider n'hésite surtout pas BIZZ!!

**Cricket32**: Je te promet que j'essaye de trouver donc si tu connais qeulqu'un que ça intéresse pense à moi je te fais plein de poutouxxx!!

**Sati-satan**: L'histoir se met tout just en place donc faudra patienter un peu avant le Drarry!! D'abbord il y aura quelques ''drames'' mais très peu (enfin...) BISOUXXXXX!!

_Je vous fait de gros bisouxxx à tous et je vous dit à bientôt!!_

_Imala95_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Après le cour Malia alla retrouver son professeur dans son bureau.

-Bien Malia, de quoi voulais-tu me parler??

-De Harry, monsieur il ne va pas bien.

-Comment ça, il ne va pas bien??

-Et bien il est très blessé partout sur le torse et prétend qu'il s'est fait ça en tombant sur le terrain, mais c'est humainement impossible de ce faire ce genre de blessure en tombant.

-Je crois que tu as raison, mais comment veux-tu qu'il se soit fait ces blessures autrement??

-Pour tout vous avouez, je pense que Harry subit les... colères de ses camarades de classe.

-Mais sur quoi se faucaliseraient ces colères??

-Je pense que c'est sur de la jalousie, mais je ne suis sur de rien et je n'accuse personne.

-Et comment as-tu trouvé cette hypothèse de persécussion?

-Heu...Harry est très distant et vous savez bien que d'habitude il est le premier à rire.

-Tu as raison, bon je vais réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit et s'il le faut j'en parlerais au Maitre.

_**Dans le bureau du Maitre**_

Le Maitre était en compagnie de deux de ses subordonés et ces derniers rapportaient des nouvelles recrues. Ces nouveaux venus étaient une jeune fille brune avec les cheveux mal coiffés et des yeux marrons, et le deuxième, un garçon roux avec des yeux d'un bleu presque aussi limpides qu'une rivière de montagne. Le Maitre les trouvaient un peu vieux pour commencer les cours avec les autres enfants du QG mais aussi un peu jeunes pour formés les rangs.

-Bien je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de vous. Mais une chose est sur c'est que je vous garde vous êtes très doués.

Les deux jeunes n'osaient pas parlés, ils avaient entendus parlés sur le chemin de la colère de cet homme. Ils savaient peu de chose sur cette organisation, seulement qu'elle recrutait généralement au berceau. La jeune fille savait aussi que cet homme était très recherché par les autoritées adverses, ce qui donnait encore plus envie de ce joindre à lui.

-Messieur emmenez ces jeunes gens dans les quartiers réservez aux invités de marque. Puisque je ne sais pas si vous allez dormir avec les adultes ou avec les enfants je vous donne pour l'instant des quartier rien qu'à vous.

Sur la dernière phrases le Maitre s'était adressé aux deux enfants.

Ces deux enfants suivirent les deux hommes qui les avaient ammenez ici. Ils emprutèrent une série de couloirs et débouchèrent sur un avenue de portes, l'une d'elle abritait leurs futures chambres.

-Voilà c'est derrière cette porte, on va vous laissez découvrir tout seuls. Et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous avez un téléphone pour appelez.

Les adultes les laissèrent complétement seuls;

-Bon bah on va entrer en faire les présentations.

C'était le jeune fille qui avait parler. Le roux la suivit à l'intèrieur de la pièce et parcourus celle-ci du regard.

-Je m'appelle Hermione et toi?? La fille avait commencé les présentations.

-Moi je m'appelle Ronald mais on m'appelle plus Ron.

-Tu connaissait cette organisation??

-Oui un peu j'en ai entendu parler chez moi.

Ils passèrent une heure à parler de tout et de rien et décidèrent de la chambre qu'ils prendraient. Hermione eut le plus grande, Ron la lui laissa en disant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'autant de place et qu'il était galant avec les filles. Il prit donc la plus petite.

Ils avaient avec eux une petite valise qui contenait la moitié des affaires qu'ils avaient pris, les deux hommes qui les avaient accompagné leurs avaient dit que le reste arriverait plus tard. Hermione passa le restant de la journée à ranger ses affaires dans les placards tandis que Ron avait décidé qu'il les rangerait au fur et à mesure.

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

Harry était remis de ses blessures et il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres dans le refectoire. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et commença à manger quand un garçon roux s'approcha de lui.

-Tu permet que je m'assois là, personne ne veut que je m'assois à côté d'eux??

-Vas-y. Le roux s'assit à côté de lui et se servit à manger.

-Au fait, tu t'appelle comment?? c'était Harry qui avait parlé.

-Je m'appelle Ron et toi??

-Moi c'est Harry!! T'es là depuis quand??

-Depuis hier, je suis arrivé avec une fille qui a mon âge. Elle devrait pas tardé.

En effet, une jeune fille brune s'approcha d'eux et entama la discussion avec Ron qui la présenta à Harry.

-Harry je te présente Hermione, la fille dont je te parlais. Hermione voici Harry, le seul dans cette pièce qui a accepté que je m'assois à côté de lui.

-Oh salut, c'est très aimable à toi. Hermione présenta sa main à Harry qui la serra.

-C'est rien, je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir rejeter.

-Pourquoi, toi aussi tu es nouveau??

Ron avait posée cette question innocement sans penser que ça pourrait blesser Harry.

-Non, moi je suis là depuis mes 1 an. Mais on m'exclu un peu depuis quelques temps.

-Alors t'as grandis avec tout ces jeunes??

-Non, le Maitre voulais que moi et trois autres enfants grandissions à l'eccart. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Mais on n'est avec ces jeunes que depuis 3 ans.

Ils continuèrent de parler ensembel jusqu'à ce que Malia, Kalie et Drago ne viennent voir Harry.

-Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ces nouveaux. Ils ne vont même pas en cours.

-Laisse-moi Drago tu ne peux pas comprendre!!

-C'est sur que si tu m'explique pas je peux pas comprnedre. Alors qu'est ce que tu fais avec eux??

Hermione te Ron regardais la scène comme si il n'y étaient pas. Hermione avait compris que le jeune homme blond devant eux et les deux filles derrière étaient ceux avec qui Harry avait grandis. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'etait pourquoi ils se disputaient.

-Je me fais des amis, ça te gêne??

-Mais tu as déjà des amis, toute la classe!!

-Non les seuls amis que j'ai jamais eu c'est vous et depuis quelques temps vous avez remarqué que je m'éloigne, et ben c'est normal je veux avoir d'autres amis que toi et les filles.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte??

Cette fois ce n'était pas Drago qui avait parlé mais Kalie qui ne supportait pas de voir Harry s'eloigner d'eux. Harry quant à lui ne voulais pas répondre à la question de sa ''soeur'' il décida donc de partir. Hermione et Ron le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du Maitre. Harry toqua et quand il entendit le Maitre lui dire de rentrer il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle.

-Harry!! Quelle bonne surprise, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite??

-Je voudrais que vous permettiez aux nouveaux de venir dans les cours.

-Mais ils ne sont pas à jour.

Harry réfléchis quelques secondes puis lui répondis.

-Je peux les mettrent à jour pendant mon temps libre.

Le Maitre trouvait que ça pouvait être une bonne idée et accepta que Harry permette aux jeunes recrues de se mettrent à niveau.

Les trois nouveaux amis se mirent en route pour leur premier cour et passèrent la journée à faire connaissance.

Harry passa sa soirée avec Ron et Hermione pour leur apprendre les cours de première année, ils y arrivaient plutôt pas mal. Harry adorait jouer les professeurs, et ses deux ''élèves'' se prétaient bien au jeu. Pus les cours terminer Harry resta un peu avec ses amis.

-C'était qui le garçon ce matin??

C'était Ron qui avai poser la question.

-Un des trois enfants qui ont grandis avec moi et les deux filles aussi. Le blond s'appelle Drago, le brune aux cheveux courts, qui n'a pas parler, c'est Malia et a rousse c'est Kalie. Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça.

-Pourquoi??

Harry ne savait pas si il pouvait leur raconter les coups qu'il subissait de la part de ses camarades alors qu'il n'avait pu le dire aux autres. Mais comme on dit, il est plus facile de se confier à un inconnus qu'à des personnes que l'on connait et qui pourrait nous juger. Donc il expliqua tout à Ron et Hermione qui se montrèrent très compréhensifs.

_Coucou!!_

_J'ai une question à vous posé: Est ce que je fais un UA ou alors je reste dans le monde de la magie??_

_Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu et que vous continurez à me lire!!_

_RAR_

_Cticket32: Et ben contente que ça te plaise!! Je crois que Harry va être encore plus timide et renfermé au fur et à mesure sauf avec ses nouveaux amis!! je te fais de gros poutouxxxx!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre en retards je sais mais j'ai eu un problème et aprés j'ai eu l'idée de ne plus publier cette fic mais bon voilà le chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Ca faisait une semaine que Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés au QG et qu'ils prenaient des cours avec Harry. Celui-ci leur avait tout racconté: comment il se faisait frappé pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore mais qu'il contait découvrir très vite, son éloignement envers ses amis. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient devenus très proches, les deux nouveaux ne posaient pas de questions sur les problèmes qu'avait Harry. De leur côté les ''ex-amis'' de Harry se posaient plein de questions sur les raisons de l'éloignement de celui-ci, enfin surtout Drago et Kalie, Malia elle soupçonnait quelque chose mais n'étant pas sur elle n'en parlait pas à ses amis.

On était lundi et après un week-end qui avait été très apprécier, les élèves étaient dans le réfectoire. Drago, Kalie et Malia y étaient aussi. Drago était plonger dans ses pensées et se demandait pourquoi son meilleur amis ne venait pas lui parler alors qu'il était assis pas très loin.

-Drago, tu sais pourquoi Harry ne nous parle plus??

La voix de Kalie sortit Drago de ses pensées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était parti et il savait que ses deux amies étaient comme lui.

-Je n'en sais rien, Kalie mais je veux à tout prix le découvrir!! Et toi, Malia tu as une idée??

Malia était resté silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation, enfin cela faisait plus d'une semaine ou elle parlait de moins en moins, ceux qui la connaissait un peu pouvait se dire que c'était pas anormal vu qu'elle parlait très peu, mais ceux qui la connaissait mieux se disaient qu'il n'y avait rien de normal.

-Oui, mais je ne vous la dirait pas, car toi, Drago tu serais en colère et toi, Kalie tu serais éffondrée. La colère et l'effondrement ne servirait à rien.

-QUOI?! tu sais quelque chose et tu ne nous à rien dit!! c'était Drago qui avait parler.

-Tu vois tu te met en colère juste parce que je t'ai caché quelque chose et regarde Kalie!!

Drago se tourna vers Kalie qui était en pleurs. Quand elle vit que son frère le regardait elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura deux fois plus.

-Qu'est ce que je disais, vous ne supporteriez pas que je vous dises pourquoi Harry s'eloigne surtout que je ne suis pas sur de la véracité de mes suppositions.

A l'énnonciation du prenom de Harry les pleurs de Kalie redoublèrent, Drago ne savait pas quoi faire pour la consoler, Malia la prit donc dans ses bras et mit tout en oeuvre pour qu'elle se calme.

Quelque minutes plus tard alors que Kalie portait encore les traces de sa crise, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours où aurait lieu leur premier cour de la journée. Arrivés la-bas ils virent Harry et ses deux nouveaux amis, ceux-ci étaient en pleine discussion et il ne les virent pas arrivés.

-Mais non Ron, ce n'est pas une organisation en faveure de la magie noire!! Hermione était agacée parce que Ron ne voulait pas comprendre qu'ici on ne pratiquait pas de magie noire. Même Harry n'arrivait pas à le lui faire comprendre.

-Si je vous dit que le Maitre à une tronche à pratiquer de la magie obscure!!

Drago trouvait ça insultant pour celui qu'il considérait comme un père, même si il ne le voyait pas souvent, le Maitre prenait soin de lui et de ses amis.

-Eh, le roux je t'inderdis de parler de lui comme ça!! Il ne fais pas de magie noire!!

Ron se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait et vit un des amis de Harry.

-Alors tu m'explique pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'on voit son visage c'est suspect ça!!

-Mais non c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que si des mages noires trouvent un de ses subordonné ils puissent pas remonter jusqu'à lui et donc il ne montre ni son visage ni ne dit son nom.

Cette fois ce n'était pas Drago qui avait parlé mais Harry qui en avait marre de cette conversation et surtout qui voulait se débarrasser de Drago, Malia et Kalie le plus vite possible.

-Ah! Bah je suis désolé, je pensais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Drago l'interompais:

-Tu pensais, TOI??

Drago n'aimait pas ce mec qui se permettait de lui voler son meilleur pote et il le faisait comprendre.

-Drago arrête!! Malia n'aimait pas la façon dont parlais Drago, la seule fois qu'il avait parler comme ça c'est quand un mec avait osé insulter Harry.

-Et pourquoi j'arreterais??

-Parce que tu fais du mal à Harry. Elle avait chuchoté cette phrase pour que le concerné ne l'entende pas.

Drago tourna sa tête vers le susnommé et vis que celui-ci avait le visage fermé, certain pouvait pensé que c'était de l'indiférence mais Drago savait bien qu'il prenait cette expression quand il était bléssé. Il décida donc d'arréter d'insulter le roux. Il se retourna et parti vers la porte de la salle de cour. Pendant ce temps Harry avait retrouvé le sourire.

-Mais qu'il est arrogant!!

Ron était vraiment en pétard contre Drago et il le faisait savoir.

-Ron calme-toi, s'il te plait!!

-Et pourquoi je me calmerais??

Hermione nerepondis pas, mais elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. Celui-ci regardait Drago parler avec les filles un peu plus loin. Il avait toujours son petit sourire sur le visage. Il se souvenais de la seule fois ou Drago avait parler comme ça à quelqu'un.

**Flash Back:**

-Hey Potty(1)!! Alors où est ton vaillant chevalier?? Il est pas là??

-Je peux m'en sortir sans lui!!

Le mec qui parlait à Harry se jeta sur lui pour le ruer de coup. Au moment où le gars arrivait sur lui Harry lui balança son poing dans la tronche, ce qui eu pour effet de l'envoyer valdinguer à un mètre de lui, le cul par terre. Alors qu'il se relevait, il vit un garçon blond (Nda: vous savez pas qui c'est, Hein??)derrière le brun qui le toisait. Cette apparition le fit retomber par terre.

-Qu'est tu fous??

C'était Drago qui avait parler, à l'entente de sa voix Harry se retourna pour voir Drago avec un air mauvais sur le visage. Il savais ce qui allait se passer si il laissait faire.

-Ce n'est rien Drago, aller vient on s'en va!!

-RIEN?? Harry ce n'est pas rien, il a voulu te frapper!!

-Mais il n'a pas réussi!!

Le garçon en question tremblait maintenat, il connaissait la colère de Drago si on s'attaquait à sa ''famille'' et encore plus à Harry et Kalie. Il essaya de s'enfuir mais c'était sans conter Drago qui n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il s'approcha de la serpillère qui trainait par terre (c'est le fameux garçon!! je trouvais que ça faisait plus réaliste!!) -Alors comme ça tu voulais le frapper et après t'enfuir??

Son ton était étrangement calme et froid. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'on ne lui voyait que très rarement.

-N..N..No..Non...

-Ne mens pas!!

Drago lui donna un coup de pied et reposa la question.

-J..Je..sai...sais...pa...pas...

-TU NE SAIS PAS?!

Drago lui redonna un coup de pied plus violent que le précédent et reposa sa question.

-O...Oui...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Harry de son côté était térrifié: Drago n'avait pas compris que plus il prenait sa défense plus on s'en prendrait à lui, ils voulaient voir si Harry était capable de se défendre seul et donc à cause de Drago il passait pour une tappette.

-Drago arrêtes, s'il te plait!!

Le ton de Harry était presque supliant, Drago arrêta donc la torture qu'il fasait subir au garçon pour se retourner vers lui. Quand il vit l'étât dans lequel était son ami il lui prit la main et l'emmena.

-Aller viens Harry!!

Lui et Harry s'éloignèrent, laissant un garçon en piteux étât et avec une envie de vengeance énorme.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

-Harry, tu nous écoute??

-Hein?? Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Vous-disiez??

Le visage de Harry avait perdu son sourire, il se souvenait que depuis ce fameux jour, le mec que Drago avait taper n'arrêtais pas de le persécuter.

-On disait que ton ex-pote était arrogant.

-Il est toujours comme ça quand on s'en prend à sa famille et la tu insultais son presque père.

-Ah!! je vois!! Désolé je ne savais pas!!

-C'est rien tu pouvais pas savoir!!

Le professeur venait d'arriver ainsi que la majeure partie des élèves . Harry entra dans la salle de cour avec ses deux amis et alla s'asseoir avec eux. Le cour se passa sans anicroches et quand ils sortirent du cour, Harry, Hermion et Ron avaient oublié l'incident de l'avant-cour.

Seulement au cours d'après, Ron et Hermionene ne virent pas arriver Harry. Ils l'avaient laissé seul aller cherché ses livres de classe. Hermione s'inquiéta pour son ami et demanda à tout les élèves si ils l'avaient vu ce à quoi il répondirent non.

(1)Potty c'est en référence à un pot de chambre que Harry à fait apparaître, vous comprendrez avec les flash back.

Et bien, encore un nouveau chapitre, alors j'attend vos commentaires (bon comme mauvais) de pied ferme. Et pour les fautes, je suis désolé et j'essaye de trouver une beta!!

De gros poutouxxxxxxx à toutes (et tous??)

Je suis désolée du retard mais je ne pouvais pas publier plus tôt car mon ordi ne fonctionne plus (enfin la connection internet déconne donc je ne peux ni publier ni lire de fics) ne m'en voulez pas

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Imala95**


End file.
